The present invention relates to a low-pressure die-casting plant with improved production capacity.
Conventional low-pressure die-casting plants are usually constituted by a casting furnace in which a tube is immersed in order to dispense, by supplying pressure to the furnace, the liquid metal into a die which is connected to the metal drawing tube.
A handling unit is generally provided at the furnace and allows to perform the various operations for handling the die, to load the cores, unload the cast part, and perform the graphitization and cooling of the dies.
With these applications, if the production capacity is to be increased it is necessary to radically modify the furnaces, with considerable constructive complexities and very high power allocations.
Another typical problem of conventional plants is constituted by the fact that they are difficult to automate and furthermore do not allow to quickly modify the type of metal being cast.